a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a recessed micro jet on a whirlpool bath surface, particularly on a slanted wall thereof, and a kit therefore. More particularly, the invention allows to mount a micro jet in a recess position in an opening performed in the whirlpool bath shell. The present invention also concerns a recessed micro jet whirlpool baths and a method for mounting the same.
b) Description of Prior Art
In whirlpool baths, water and/or air jets are disposed in several areas to impart turbulence in the body of water thereby creating acupressure massaging flows. Those whirlpool baths are great for easing away muscular aches and pains in legs, feet or backs.
For aching backs, jets can be positioned on the slanted wall where a person's back lies. Micro jets are usually used instead of normal jets since the power of normal jets is too strong for enjoyable effects. Micro jets are small jets which usually consist of a cylinder having a port extending therethrough and a flange at one extremity of the cylinder. The micro jet cylinder is inserted inside an opening in the whirlpool bath shell in such way that its flange is contiguous to the interior shell. The micro jet cylinder is connected to a pressurized fluid supply.
However, if micro jets are directly positioned on a whirlpool bath surface obstructed by a body part, the relaxing effect is reduced since the fluid flow is obstructed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,340, a whirlpool bath having a recessed part on the surface where a person's back lies is described. Fluid flows from micro jets mounted in the recessed surface are not obstructed by the person lying in the whirlpool bath and allow an efficient massage action.
However, whirlpool bath manufacturers need different bathtub moulds to produce bathtubs with or without recessed parts for clients who may or may not desire whirlpool micro jets behind their back. This implies more important production costs and stock management. Another option is to have only one bathtub mould which produces bathtubs having at least one recessed parts and to fix cover parts over the recessed parts when the client does not desire whirlpool micro jets behind his back. However, with this technique, the bathtub esthetic aspect is reduced since it is impossible to mask completely the joints between both parts. Therefore, the resulting esthetic aspect of the bathtub displeases several clients who do not desire whirlpool micro jets behind their back.
There therefore exists a need for a new method to dispose micro jets in whirlpool baths, that allows to use the same bathtub mould, without negative esthetic aspect, and permits the production of bathtubs with or without whirlpool micro jets on an obstructed surface, while making sure that the micro jet disposition should allow efficient fluid flows.